Behind Blue Eyes
by thewerret
Summary: Gordo moves to the East Coast after his parents split. He and Lizzie are devestated and leave their old lives behind. When Lizzie is sent to NJ for a few months will she meet someone she thought she would never see again? Please R&R!
1. Prologue: what happened

Behind Blue Eyes By TheWerret  
  
Hello Everybody, I just want to say that this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it lotz!  
  
I may change the rating later on, I'm still unsure.  
  
Disclaimer: Do any of you really believe that I own L McGuire? I sure hope not!  
  
May ur days b fabity fab fab!  
  
~werret  
  
Prologue~  
  
Light poured in through the second floor window of the Gordon's house. David "Gordo" Gordon shifted slightly in his sleep. Pulling the covers tighter around his lean form he awoke to voices. Although slightly muffled through the walls, Gordo could hear anger pulse with every word. His parents were fighting again.  
  
Sighing, he stretched his legs over the side of the bed and rocked forward into a teenage slouch. Gordo stood and hastily pulled the blankets around the mattress to make it look as though he "made the bed". Stretching his arms into the air, Gordo checked his Peanuts calendar. The Month of June was adorned with Snoopy and Woodstock lounging on the top of the doghouse. Today was the first day back from Rome. The calendar week began on Monday and as Gordo looked he noticed that the day neared the end of the line. It was Saturday; the first day of summer vacation in the US and the 92-degree weather couldn't have been nicer. California wasn't very humid and a cool breeze gave the day a 2-degree wind chill.  
  
Gordo pulled a t-shirt on over his chest, the red fabric making his dark, curly mop of hair stand out. Lizzie had given it to him after her concert and, Gordo was happy to report that she was off house arrest by her parents. He slumped down the stairs to the kitchen, where the battle raged on. His mom stood holding a burnt piece of toast in one hand and the fire extinguisher in another.  
  
"Don't you ever tell me off about my cooking again Mr. Man-of-the-house!" Gordo's mother fumed. Her hair was falling out of a disheveled knot and dark bags were prominent under her brown eyes.  
  
"Hey," Mr. Man-of-the-house cut in, "I shouldn't have to do the cooking anyways Ms. I-need-everything-perfect!" He was slumped in a large wooden chair at the head of the table, and was shrugging off Gordo's mother's words as though they meant nothing.  
  
"Why do I always have to do everything around here?" Gordo's mother asked and her husband shot her a look, "You know what? Don't answer that! I don't need your smart-ass back talk this morning! In fact, I don't thing I need it ever again!" Gordo looked up from the floor, which he had been observing closely.  
  
Mr. Gordon opened his mouth again. "What do you mean not ever again?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing to small slits.  
  
"Exactly what I said! I want a divorce!" Gordo's mother burst out, chucking the toast across the room, narrowly missing Mr. Gordon in the process.  
  
Gordo stepped in quickly. "Mom," he reasoned, "This is the first time you two have ever fought, you don't really need a divorce! Please Mom, Dad, this is completely unnecessary!" His voice faded and his parents ignored him.  
  
"If that's what you want, Fine. Go ahead, file for divorce, but I guarantee that you'll come running back begging for forgiveness." Gordo's mother snorted and dropped the fire extinguisher. She walked to the front door and yanked it open letting it slam shut behind her. Gordo's father winced and smiled at his son.  
  
"Come on Gordo. Sit down eat something!" his father coaxed looking perfectly calm.  
  
Gordo slowly backed towards the door to the kitchen grabbing his still unpacked suitcase from Rome in the hall he yanked open the door too and ran down the street after his mother's car.  
  
She seemed to notice him in her rear-view mirror and she pulled over to the side of the road. Opening her door, she leapt out of the car and ran the few feet to her son's side.  
  
"Honey," she gasped, drawing a breath into her lungs, "What are you doing?"  
  
Gordo stared at her for a moment the spoke, "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Gordo, baby, I don't think-" she was interrupted  
  
"And from now on my name is Dave Gordon, not Gordo!" with that, he walked the 10 feet to the car, pulled open the passenger door and shoved himself and his suitcase inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Lizzie dear, I'm sorry to hear about that!" Jo McGuire hugged her daughter tight.  
  
"I mean I just talked to his dad, he left with his mom and they're never coming back." Elizabeth Brooke McGuire sat in her pink, flowery room with her mother. She let another fat tear drip splash down her cheek and scowled. Gordo had left with his mother after his parents had a big fight and was on his way to the east coast.  
  
"Lizzie, hun, listen to me," her mother whispered, wiping the tear off her cheek and giving her a sad smile,  
  
"Don't call me that!" the girl screamed. "Gordo started that nickname, from now on I'll go as Beth! Beth Brooke McGuire!" two more tears escaped her guard and she held in a heart-wrenching sob. Her mother nodded.  
  
"Okay Lizz- I mean Beth! You can leave the old nickname behind! Miranda will be home in a month and you'll survive!" She hugged her daughter one more time before getting to her feet, "I'll bring you some cocoa! It makes you feel better!" She walked from the room carefully closing the door behind her and sighed. Her daughter might not have realized it but she had. Gordo and Lizzie were meant for each other. This split would hurt their relationship if not kill it completely. She shook her head and picked up the phone, dialing Miranda's number.  
  
Lizzie lay on her bed and took a deep breath. She had kissed him just two days ago and it seemed that he hadn't cared at all. For all she knew, Kate Saunders might have told her that Gordo liked her as a joke. She took another deep breath. Beth, huh? It didn't really suit her. The girl grimaced. She liked Liz better. Liz Brooke McGuire.  
  
"Mom," she called through her pillow, sounding more like a –mmnph- than a –mom-  
  
Jo McGuire grunted in acknowledgement and Liz yelled back.  
  
"I like Liz better!"  
  
Liz looked out the window behind her bed. The pink, lace, curtains were pulled back and the glass was up. A cool breeze swept onto the bed causing Liz to shiver in the 92-degree weather. Gordo had lived two houses down the street from her. The grass in the backyard was a deep green, and more than anything Liz wanted to lie down in the plush foliage and sleep. Maybe she would wake up and this would all be a bad dream.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and saw his face. David Gordon was standing on a balcony overlooking a small section of Rome. She stood next to him and they were looking at the small rows of houses that dotted the streets in row after perfect row. The small, boxish, cottages contained happy families, bustling with love and life.  
  
Liz wrenched her eyes open unable to stand it anymore, that had been the night she had kissed him. The night everything she had every felt poured out. A night that would never happen again, she sighed.  
  
"Liz Brooke McGuire. If anyone every calls me Lizzie again I will scream!" she told herself as she settled back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: that was the prologue. The rest of the story takes place when Lizzie and Gordo are seniors. 4 years later.  
  
Plz Review. Even flamers! I worked hard on this idea and I want it to be worthwhile.  
  
Thanks 


	2. Ch 1 Underlying Connections

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
A/N: just so yall know, I changed the title so it's more fitting! It may not have come up yet! Also I wasn't too sure of Roberta Gordon's maiden name. I'm just using Campbell. If you know it please tell me! Ciao for now!  
  
~Werret  
  
Chapter 1~ Underlying Connections  
  
"I can't believe that your parents are sending you to New Jersey! Ewwwwwwwwww!"  
  
Liz sat on her bed with her best friend Miranda Sanchez painting her toenails. The bright red polish was occupying the girls' full attention as they giggled and jabbed the small polish covered brushes at each other. Liz's parents had to be away most of the summer and they had come up with a "brilliant" idea that their daughter could stay with her aunt for two months. Aunt Lindsay wasn't completely awful it was just New Jersey wasn't exactly her dream state. Liz sighed and placed the cap on the nail polish, looking down at her toes.  
  
"Liz?" Miranda's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Mmmm?" Liz grunted, shooting a glance at her Mexican friend. Miranda flipped her hair over her shoulder before asking her question.  
  
"Have you heard from Gordo since he left?" Liz felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest with a large steak knife.  
  
Standing quickly, she overturned the nail paint and was thankful that she had screwed the cap on tight. Liz walked a short distance and fiddled with her radio for a while, trying to avoid giving her friend an answer. Miranda just asked again and Liz settled for a station. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a small box. She and Gordo had decorated it together at a birthday party in the second grade. Small fabric roses surrounded a picture of the two of them sharing their first kiss on the beach.  
  
It was one of those pictures that were found in calendars. The small girl had bright blond pigtails each tied in a red bow. Sunlight glinted off of her hair and the red, skirted, bikini she was wearing seemed to shine with water. The little boy had dark, curls that framed his angelic face perfectly, his eyes were closed and he was leaning in towards the small girl. Lizzie and Gordo had had a history since that very moment.  
  
She handed the box to Miranda, earning herself a questioning look from her best friend. Liz shut her drawer and took a deep breath. Sitting back down on the bed she took the box from Miranda and opened it. Inside were 12 folded letters. Miranda glanced at Liz and removed the papers from the box.  
  
"These are-" she trailed off waiting for the blond to supply the end.  
  
"From-from Gordo" she bit back a sob while Miranda's eyes widened.  
  
"C-can I read them?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and carefully extracted two letters and handed them to her friend. "He sends them on Christmas, My Birthday, and Valentines Day. These are the only to worth reading." Miranda took the letters from Lizzie's shaking hand and unfolded the first one as Dido came over the radio.  
  
Without glancing at the writing, Miranda started to sing along with the radio.  
  
"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
I'll tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
  
destruction to-"  
  
Miranda's eyes were closed and her head was bopping to the beat, when Liz turned it off. She didn't really like having her thought broadcast over the radio thank you very much and the fact that Miranda was singing them too, she liked even less. The Latino girl's eyes snapped open and she stared at her blond friend. Liz blushed and looked down at the letters.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, "Are you going to read those?" Miranda bit her lip, nodded, and looked back at the sheets of paper.  
  
"Dear Lizzie," She read,  
  
"I know that I hurt you moving away and that you may never want to speak to me again. There is something really important that I need to tell you but I can't write it down. Just I want you to know that it involves a beautiful girl whom I've loved for years. I also want you to know that I will keep writing to you whether you respond or not. Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Lizzie!  
  
Love: Gordo Gordon." Miranda's breath hitched and a smile creased her face.  
  
*He still loves her all right* she thought and almost laughed until she noticed Liz's tears.  
  
She was trying to hide them, but Miranda could tell that the waterworks had started.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine!" she told a worried Miranda, "I just miss him!"  
  
"You not only miss him!" Miranda teased, "You LOVE him!" she had meant it as a joke but as soon as the words were out Liz blushed.  
  
"H-how d-d-did you kn-know?" she sobbed and Miranda was taken aback.  
  
"You really do love him?" Miranda reached out a comforting hand and the letter dropped back into the box.  
  
"C-can we change the s-subject?" Liz asked, her tears wiped away by her right fist. Miranda nodded and thought fast.  
  
"So have you finished packing yet?" she inquired, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Liz shook her head. "Do you want some help?" her friend pressed.  
  
The two girls hugged and commenced to throw clothes all over the room.  
  
Half an hour later Miranda was situated on top of a bulging suitcase while Liz tried with all her might to close it.  
  
"Maybe I don't need those three pairs of shoes you packed Miranda!" Liz laughed, and with a heave the latches clicked.  
  
"What time does your plane leave?" Miranda asked, standing up and helping her friend heave the suitcase onto her bed. "  
  
"About two hours!" Liz replied checking her watch, "I better get going soon!"  
  
"Do you think Matt needs help packing also?" Miranda asked, earning herself a horrified look from her best friend. "Just kidding!" she quickly added making her friend nod her head and give her a look that said 'yeah right'.  
  
"No, he's flying out in a week!" the blond said and wrapped Miranda into a hug. "I'm so going to miss you!" she said and the tears started up again.  
  
"Me too!" Miranda wailed and they sat in a crying heap.  
  
"Look at us! It's not like I'm moving for good! I'll be back before you know it!" Liz said drying her eyes and handing Miranda a tissue form the box on her nightstand.  
  
"You do know that normally that psychology crap doesn't work on me but this time your right!" Miranda said standing and hoisting Liz up also. "Come on! I'll drive you to the airport!"  
  
Liz nodded and pulled a small, denim backpack on. She had slipped the bow of letter inside and Miranda hadn't noticed. The two friends, made their way down the stairs and towards the front door when they were accosted by the McGuire family. Jo McGuire pulled Liz into a hug and pulled her close.  
  
"Mom," Liz gasped ten minutes later, "Mom, I got to go, and I can't breath!" Jo released her daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I know, have a good time! Oh and don't have any parties that I wouldn't approve of! No boys, No bikinis, No- " Liz rolled her eyes as her brother cut in.  
  
"Mom, she'll die of boredom before I even get on the plane! Forget what she said big sis! I'll liven things up for you!" Matt gave Liz a hug then Sam did to before Miranda made a move.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. McG, I'm afraid that we really have to go now! You'll see Liz in two months!" she rambled before pulling Liz out the door. Liz pushed her suitcase into the backseat and called "shotgun!" just as Matt came outside.  
  
"I'm on patrol duty! I have to go to the airport with Lizard!" Matt winked at Miranda, who sighed.  
  
"Ok monster! Hop in!" Matt opened the door and Miranda backed down the driveway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays in the upright and locked position." A flight attendant said, "We will be landing in Newark International Airport in a few minutes."  
  
Liz stretched and yawned, waking up from a long nap. She was sitting in the window seat on a 747 plane and another teenage girl occupied the seat next to her. She had obviously just woken up too.  
  
"Hi!" she said, "I'm Courtney, what's your name?" her smile was bright and her long black hair fell down to her waist and her green eyes flashed.  
  
"Hi Courtney," Liz smiled, "I'm Liz! Liz McGuire!" The blond smiled and the two girls shook hands.  
  
"Your Lizzie McGuire?" Courtney asked, her voice suddenly high pitched and squeaky.  
  
Liz nodded thinking that Courtney must have recognized her from the Music Awards with Paolo Valisari and Isabella.  
  
"Oh my God, so this is what you look like! He's told us so much about you!" she squealed again. Liz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who talks about me?" she wondered,  
  
"Oh what did he say you called him?" she asked herself then suddenly smiled, "Oh yeah! Gordo?" Courtney smiled again.  
  
"Gordo talks about me?" Liz asked, hardly keeping the amazement out of her voice. "But he said he was in love with another girl!" Courtney giggled.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about! But I'll have to let him tell you what I mean!" She giggled again and the subject changed. However, Liz couldn't get Gordo out of her mind, until the plane landed.  
  
Courtney offered to walk to the baggage claim with her and Liz agreed, grateful that she had found at least one friend in the vast east coast.  
  
"Let's see what else did he say?" Courtney mumbled, "You know he didn't lie when he said that you were gorgeous!" she smiled again.  
  
"He said I was gorgeous?" Liz questioned as they boarded the small monorail to take them to the claim. Courtney nodded and they burst into hysterical giggles.  
  
"Is your hair really like silk?" Courtney asked and reached out a tentative hand.  
  
"I don't know, why do you ask?" Liz wondered. Courtney bit her lip as the doors opened and she yanked Liz out of the car.  
  
"Because that's what he always said! You had hair like fine silk!" Liz blushed a deep red and Courtney laughed. "I take it I'm embarrassing you huh? Oh well this is NJ you got to get used to embarrassment California girl!" Liz laughed and followed Courtney to wear the baggage was emerging. Courtney quickly found her bag and said her goodbyes. She ran to her father and the two waved at Liz and she waved back. They walked out the sliding door together talking.  
  
"Do you need help with that?" a voice broke her thoughts.  
  
She realized that she had pulled her bag off the claim and was standing a little ways outside the crowd. Liz turned to see a tall, hot, muscular and hot boy standing behind her.  
  
"You are Liz McGuire. Right?" she nodded and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Why do you know my name?" she asked and thought she recognized something about the guy.  
  
"Well I live next door to Lindsay McGuire, and she asked me to pick you up for her. Is that okay?" His blue eyes twinkled and she nodded.  
  
"Thanks!" she said as he lifted her suitcase and led her to a car.  
  
"No problem!" he smiled, "I have a friend who talks about you 24/7! You're the love of his life!" he chuckled and again Liz felt she knew this 17 year old guy.  
  
"I highly doubt that. I only know two people out here! One is my aunt and the other is a guy named David. He left with his mom when his parents divorced and broke my and my friend Miranda's hearts."  
  
The boy looked uncomfortable. He fumbled with his keys and unlocked a bright red Hummer. He carefully put her suitcase in the back seat and closed the door. He opened the passenger side and Liz hopped in as he shut the door behind her. She smiled he was sweet. A lot like Gordo in fact, and she was starting to hope that he didn't have a girlfriend or anything.  
  
He opened the other door and fastened his seatbelt. Liz turned slightly and took him in. He had curly hair that had obviously been dark at one time, but sun had lightened it to a fair copper. His blue eyes seemed to mirror the Pacific Ocean and had a lively sparkle in them. He was tall and muscular. His muscles were well defined even through his dark blue t-shirt. He was wearing red swim trunks with Hawaiian flowers on them and he wore a pair of sneakers without socks.  
  
Liz looked at herself. Her red board shorts had been a present from her mom before she left and she was wearing a white shirt with the words  
"California Baby" on the front in red. Her flip flops were also red and her denim backpack rested by her feet. She noticed her hair in the window and pulled it back into a loosed ponytail. That's was when she noticed something. He was staring right at her.  
  
"Ok," she said to break the awkward silence, "you know my name, but I don't know yours!" He pulled the car into the driveway of a house that rested on the beach. He got out her suitcase and helped her down from the car.  
  
"It's Dave," he said looking straight into her eyes, "David Campbell." 


	3. Ch 2 Through My Fist Like Sand

_______________________________________________________  
  
Hay yall! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I can't believe it! 13 review for 2 chapters! And one wasn't really a chapter! Go me! Go me! Anyways, I'm thinking about starting another story in which Gordo has to be Lizzie's protector from a stalker/ raper and no... It's not going to be Paolo. Wat do ya think? By the way me write, you review! No way out of it!  
  
Ciao for Now Ilona! ________________________________________________________  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 2- Through My Fist Like Sand  
  
"Thanks David!" Liz said and tried to take the suitcase from him but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"I've got nothing else to do," he laughed. "Mind if I stick around?" Liz nodded again getting the feeling that she knew this guy but she pushed the thought away. Opening the door, Liz and Dave stepped into a large entry hall and Lindsay ran down the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie!" she squealed, her voice hitting a nerve by sounding like Miranda and also hearing the old nickname.  
  
"Hey Aunt Lindsay!" Liz cried rushing to give her aunt a bear hug.  
  
The tall, spindly, blond woman was wearing a pair of jean cut-offs and a red tank top. She wore an apron adorned with strawberries over the top of her outfit and her hair was held back with a pair of chopsticks. Her flip- flops were red and matched her shirt. Lindsay had green eyes and tons of freckles. She loved to paint and her favorite model was Lizzie.  
  
Dave was still standing inside the door with Lizzie's suitcase. He was watching the interactions between the Aunt and her niece closely and thought their actions were cute. Lizzie's hair had fallen out of her ponytail and hung just below her shoulders like a shimery curtain of gold silk.  
  
"So how's your family?" Lindsay squealed, pulling back to stare at the younger woman.  
  
"Well, my best friend moved away, my heart was broken when he left, my other best friend thinks that we should get married, and my brother fully intends to break every one of Mom's rules when he gets here!" she laughed along with her aunt. Neither noticed that Dave had gone slightly pale.  
  
"I have an idea," Lindsay cooed, "Dave comes here every day to help out so he can show you your room. I can't believe that you've never come to the great NJ before!" she tittered slightly and headed to the kitchen. "I'll bring you kids some snacks in a moment!" and then she was gone.  
  
Dave and Liz were alone in the main hallway with a large suitcase. He lifted the luggage over his shoulder and nodded at the stairs.  
  
"Your room's up here!" he half whispered and let her go ahead of him.  
  
"Thanks!" she mumbled, and took the steps two at a time, eager to see the view from any window she could find.  
  
David led her down a short hallway and into a large room. It was the corner of the house and had two large windows. One looked over the beach, and the other looked at the neighbor's house. The window that was opposite it had the curtains drawn and Lizzie could see it was a bedroom. Dave followed her gaze and colored.  
  
"That's my room!" he said sheepishly, setting the suitcase down on the floor. "Look, I have to go home and phone someone, but if you like, we can go down to the beach in an hour. Just ring the doorbell when you're ready!" His smile was infectious and Lizzie felt the corners of her mouth twitch up.  
  
"Sure!" she nodded and closed the door behind him as he left the room.  
  
Liz glanced around. Her bed was under the ocean window and had a light purple bedspread. A bureau stood under the other window and a large closet was against a third wall. She sighed and began to unpack. From the looks of things here, it seemed as though she would have to be Lizzie again. Half an hour later, all her stuff was folded neatly into the drawers and she had nothing left to do.  
  
* Maybe I can take a walk along the beach before I meet up with Dave. * She thought and smiled. However, going to the beach would have to involve a change of clothes. Lizzie walked to her bureau and looked out the window to Dave's house. He was sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of swim trunks and talking on the phone. His room was fairly neat and he had several pictures hung on his walls. She sighed and rummaged through her drawers, looking for an outfit.  
  
Lizzie found her red bikini and pulled a white, terry skirt on over the bottoms. The skirt was soft and had a red strip around the top. The pleats fell to the middle of her thighs and her white and red flowered flip-flops matched perfectly. She pulled a black over shirt on and left it unbuttoned so that it could flow in the breeze and was all set. She slowly made her way down the stairs and started to open the door.  
  
"Lizzie-Bear?" Lindsay stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh do you have a date?" she smiled knowingly.  
  
Lizzie shook her head; "No I'm just meeting Dave for a walk along the beach!" Lindsay just kept bobbing her head and grinned.  
  
"He's a nice young man. Moved here maybe four years ago. Mom's single!" Lizzie tried to ignore her aunt's blabbering while she made for the door.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
The beach was quiet where Lizzie walked. Most of the other kids were down by the boardwalk anyways. She sat in the sand and let the wind whip through her hair. The day was warm, somewhat like the Cali temps but a lot more humid. How could Easterners stand the humidity? She leaned back on her hands and surveyed the ocean. Waves rolled in and out and it almost felt like Hill Ridge. The water was a deep blue and the sand, a silky, golden tan color. It felt good against her bare legs. Lizzie didn't notice Dave approach her. He sat behind her, taking in the girl's beauty and tranquility. The way the wind whipped her hair was pure joy taking a substantial form.  
  
"Hey!" he said, as Lizzie whipped around.  
  
"Oh it's you." She mumbled, turning a bright shade of red. She had been thinking about Gordo.  
  
"Do you want to hang around the residential beach or walk up to the board walk?" he grinned. There was something familiar about that grin.  
  
Lizzie shrugged and let the boy help her to her feet. He was wearing blue swim trunks that perfectly matched his eyes. A navy blue baseball cap that said CA on the front covered his hair, Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Have you ever been to California?" she asked. David avoided her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I used to live there. I had a major crush on this girl for ages but when I moved away, I broke her heart!" his voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes were downcast.  
  
"How do you know that her heart was broken?" Lizzie asked, her voice full of empathy.  
  
"I heard her say that I had. But enough about me, tell me about yourself!" David looked at Lizzie.  
  
"There's not much to tell!" she whispered. A grin broke her face, "But if you really want to know-"  
  
"Of course I want to know!" David laughed and punched her lightly on the arm. "Do you know how tired I am of having to talk to 'Joysee teens'" he said the last two words in a false Brooklyn accent and Lizzie tried to hide her giggles.  
  
"Well, I guess it can get a little boring after a while!" she allowed a giggle.  
  
They walked towards the Boardwalk, chatting about friends and school. Lizzie even came to favorite past time and had to change the subject when he said "filming, I want to be a movie director!"  
  
A fair had opened at the Boardwalk this month and the two, new friends walked around, looking at all the rides. Lizzie was glad that she had stuffed two twenties into her shirt pocket. Teens were wandering around in bathing suits and chatting lightly, most at ease with old friends. David dragged Lizzie into line for a Roller Coaster and laughed at her delighted expression. He gave two dollars to the clerk-in-charge and they slid into a box.  
  
"Be warned," David whispered, "I'm only doing this cause I know you're Queen of the Coaster, but I'm a BIG CHICKEN!" He swallowed hard as the cars started to move up a hill.  
  
"That's okay!" Lizzie whispered more to herself than to him, "Gordo wasn't big on them either!"  
  
A sudden drop caused David to bite his lip hard, his blue eyes wide with fear. Lizzie laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel welcome on this foreign planet! I feel like I've known you for ever!" she giggled as the Roller Coaster spiraled.  
  
"You have known me all your life!" David wanted to shout but he swallowed his words and just whimpered in fear instead.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
"She's been here a week!" David mumbled through the phone.  
  
"I know! Give her time, you really broke her trust when you left!" Miranda answered.  
  
"No Manda, you don't understand! She doesn't even recognize me!" the tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Miranda asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"No, It's like she knows me just my name keeps slipping by her. Like sand through a fist!" He sobbed.  
  
"Well, let her come to you." The latino girl commanded. "Through her fists like sand huh? I'd better call her! Talk to you later Gordo!" there was a click and David was left listening to the ring tone as his tears fell free.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
hey yall! Please review! I take suggestions and flamers too! Any questions? Ask them in reviews and I'll answer them in the next update!  
  
~werret  
  
P.S. I can write and you review  
So and Update I can do!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Ch3 The Trip of a Lifetime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hey everybody! The song in here is Brittany Spears' Toxic! It's a good song, considering that Spears is an awful singer! Oh my GOSH thanks for all ur reviews! I expected maybe 3 reviews and I got like 9! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Behind Blue Eyes Chapter 3~ The trip of a lifetime  
  
Lizzie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was covered in glow-in-the- dark stickers shaped like stars. They were spread with the lopsided accurateness of an artist, grouped in small formations and circles. Aunt Lindsay had put them up especially for her. When Liz was little she used to love the stars and the way they glowed, like little angels watching over her. She averted her eyes from the stars and looked out the window. The waves were gently lapping the shore, while a cool breeze ruffled the trees outside. Her pajamas were making her sticky. The navy blue Capri bottoms were loose and cottony around her legs. The top was a rather large baseball jersey with the name Gordon across the back. She had barrowed it once from Gordo before they left for Rome. He told her to keep the shirt as a present. Despite the heat, Lizzie managed to slip into a light sleep.  
  
Tap-tap Tap tap  
  
Liz woke with a start. It was a little after midnight and pebbles were being thrown at her window. She sat up and opened the window, expertly catching the next pebble before it entered the room. Lizzie placed the pebble on her bedside table and climbed out the window. A large elm was growing right next to the glass and she shimmied down the branched and across the small expanse of grass. Slowly unlocking the wooden gate so it wouldn't creak, she stepped on the sand. There was no chance that Lindsay but Matt might. He had flown in that day and needed his rest.  
  
David stood on the sand in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. He smiled at her, and Lizzie remembered her phone conversation with Miranda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I talked to your Aunt!" Miranda had said casually, "She said that a really cute boy had a major crush on you! What's his name?"  
  
"I don't know! She must have been talking about David! He's the only guy I've met so far!" Lizzie had mused.  
  
"Well do you like him?" Miranda had squealed.  
  
Lizzie had been silent for a moment, "Randa, you know that I love Gordo, I just don't think I'm over him yet! Dave's a nice guy, but he reminds me a lot of Gordo and I'm not sure if I can handle that just yet!" she finally blurted into her friend's sigh.  
  
Miranda smacked her forehead with her fist, 'does she not know that David is Gordo?' she thought, knowing it wasn't her place to tell Liz that.  
  
"Look I got to go!" she said instead and hung up.  
  
'What the heck was that about?' Lizzie thought before putting down the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She looked at Dave and smiled, He was hot! Very hot! And maybe the fact that he reminded her of Gordo was a good thing. She could always get over Gordo and go for him.  
  
"I didn't see you along the boardwalk today!" he muttered, his blush evident even in the dark light. "I was hoping that we could watch the fireworks together!"  
  
"Fireworks?" Lizzie wondered aloud. "Why fireworks?"  
  
David glanced at her as though she was crazy, "Uh-" he stuttered. "Today is the fourth of July! Well yesterday was!"  
  
'The fourth of July!' Lizzie understood but she had another question, "Why did you wake me now?" she asked while Dave blushed even darker.  
  
"Well they do a morning production at 1 on the fifth! If you want to come with me, we have 20 minutes!" He shuffled his feet in the sand and Liz noticed that they were both barefoot. She would have 'summer feet' before she knew it!  
  
Lizzie reached for the boy's hand and practically dragged him along the beach. He looked sort of confused but soon they picked up the pace and strolled up to the boardwalk. Neither of them noticed that their hands were still clasped tightly by their sides, their fingers laced.  
  
There were lots of teens along the walk, holding hands, making out, and eating ice cream. David pulled Lizzie around a group of punks dying their hair with Kool-Aid. They were talking in loud voices, uttering obscenities at each other while a tall guy listened to a discman. He winked at Liz and she walked a little faster.  
  
As the two came around an ice-cream parlor, Liz ran smack into a boy of about fourteen. His hair was gently spiked, not with gel, but with lack of sleep. His brown eyes stared out at the ocean and he was yawning. His white t-shirt and blue shorts were on the baggy side but Lizzie knew him instantly.  
  
"Matt!" she hissed reaching for her brother's arm, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing you are!" Matthew McGuire replied, looking lazily around him, "Waiting for the fireworks!" his smile widened, "Is this David?" he asked casually, winking at the Dave. If Lizzie had turned she would have seen the warning glance that passed between the two boys.  
  
"Yeah!" she answered suspiciously, glaring at her pesky sibling.  
  
"Aunt Linds wasn't lying when she said that there was something going on between the two of you!" he chuckled and moved away from his sister, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Liz shook her head apologetically, "Sorry about that! My brother and my aunt think we're dating!" she blushed and looked away from his amused smile,  
  
"That's okay!" he whispered quietly and kept staring at her.  
  
The fireworks began as small explosions of color that quickly became sonic booms of the rainbow. The ocean reflected each array of gunpowder that illuminated the sky and the moon was given a pinkish glow. The crowd gradually thinned until Liz and David were the only two left standing on the beach. Even Matt had turned in early, eager to call Miranda and tell her what he's noticed about the two. Her plan seemed to be working even though Lizzie didn't recognize Gordo. It wasn't hard to miss the old friend that they had used to know and love.  
  
The last firework disappeared into the dark and Liz found herself leaning back against David's chest. Something made her feel safe leaning against him in the early morning darkness. The warmth from his body however, couldn't stop the shiver from running up her spine. He pulled away from her and turned her around to look at him.  
  
"Look Liz, I have to go up North for about a week. I was wondering if you and your brother could come with me for the trip?" David's eyes pleaded and Liz felt her heart stir. Forget Gordo, she could have David!  
  
"I'd love to but I'll have to check with Lindsay first! Matt will probably have to tag along to make sure nothing goes wrong." Liz blabbered until a warm hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Okay!" David whispered, laughing at the blond's antics, "If she says yes, I'll pick you up at 7 am! Here let me walk you home!"  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before heading back along the water. The tide was slowly coming in and Liz squealed every time the water sloshed past her feet. It was colder than the Pacific, the sun hadn't warmed it too much and it felt like ice against the skin. The couple passed several houses with lights on listening to snippets of conversation. The house next door to Lizzie's was playing music out an open window. The song Lizzie had heard the night before played softly into the night.  
  
"Want to dance?" Dave asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her neck, against her shoulder and sighed. "Five for Fighting is a great band! They really target the important views on life!" he whispered as they swayed back and forth, until the last chorus of "a hundred years to live" died away. David walked Lizzie to the back door and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"By the way, did I tell you that I really like your baseball jersey!" with that said, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, yet passion filled kiss.  
  
Lizzie couldn't put her finger on the reason, but she felt herself kiss him back. Tingles flew all around her body and she shivered involuntarily against his mouth. There was something about the feeling that she remembered. Not just the feeling that she was kissing someone she loved, but the feel of David lips felt strangely familiar.  
  
Smiling she pulled back and opened the door before slipping inside. Matt was standing inside the doorway with a large smirk on his face and the phone in his hand.  
  
"No Mom," he sneered into the receiver, "She just finished kissing him and walked in the door!" Lizzie sucked in her breath and started towards the stairs, "Sure you can talk to her!" Matt chuckled and tossed the phone towards his sister, she caught it easily and lifted it to her ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was packed and waiting at seven the next day. She was surprised that her mom had agreed so readily. She didn't even ask specifics about David. It was as though he was a life long friend that she trusted with her life. Lindsay had been no trouble while half asleep. She had mumbled something along the lines of  
  
"Yeah, gwo awaynow!"  
  
Lizzie smiled at the thought of her gullible Aunt. Matt was on guard duty by the door, waiting for the red hummer to pull into the driveway. He was dressed in baggy, jean shorts that fell past his knees and a red muscle shirt; Lizzie loved her brother dearly but was glad that he had bailed on the trip. She had some time to be alone with David.  
  
She patted her hair one more time and felt the nimble fingers braiding her pigtails. Lindsay was standing behind her and already had one braid finished. The gold braid complimented her outfit perfectly. The pleated, denim, mini skirt that Lindsay had bought for her, showed off a lot of her smooth, tan legs. Her white, spaghetti strap, tank top clung closely to her perfect curves. She wore a pink checked, unbuttoned blouse over top of the tank and she looked stunning. Lindsay finished the second braid and secured it with a hot pink elastic band. Lizzie's pumas were white with pink stripes running along the sides.  
  
The hummer pulled into the driveway and David came to the door for her. She carried her small duffel to the car and he helped her into the passenger side. Dave had been staring at her for a while and finally pulled his eyes away and started the radio. Toxic came floating through the speakers, Lizzie started to sing along, receiving admiring glances from the boy.  
  
"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't ya know that your toxic?  
  
And I love what ya do  
  
Don't ya know that your toxic?"  
  
She sang, hitting every note perfectly and making Brittany Spears sound like an inexperienced kindergartener. David glanced at her again. She was beautiful even when she wasn't trying to be. Lizzie noticed his glance and she bit her bottom lip. David felt his heart beat quicken and it took all of his resolve to not press the gas peddle against the floor. If only she knew who he really was, he would kiss her forever.  
  
"Was I that bad?" Lizzie giggled. David had been staring at her since she got in the car, glancing at the road only every now and then.  
  
"You were wonderful!" he whispered and changed lanes to get on the Jersey Turnpike. "We have about 2 hours drive!" he stated, his voice coming back to its normal pitch.  
  
Lizzie smiled at him and he felt his heart melt like butter in the sun. The rest of the trip went quietly. Lizzie had pulled out a book and was engrossed in "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" and barely noticed when the car turned off of the highway and onto a small road. The sign said Shadybrook Lane across from the turnoff was a large lake and boathouse. The road went slightly uphill and curved to the right. The first turn was Marion and Dave turned the car along the road. There were kids playing in almost every yard. Cats were lounging on porches and invisible and visible fences held dogs in the yards. The car rolled up a small, gravely, driveway and David hopped out.  
  
"This is my REAL house!" he explained as he opened her door and helped her out. "The summer house is the one in Ocean City, I really live her in Princeton. Courtney, the girl you met on the plane lives two houses down." He pointed and closed the door behind her making sure the lock clicked.  
  
He led her up the driveway, waving and calling "hello"s to all sorts of children shouting his name. He pulled a key ring out of his deep pocket and opened the door. The guestroom was the first room at the top of the stairs. Liz settled in and looked around. She carefully hung everything in a white closet and sat on the bed.  
  
A large golden retriever bounded into the room and hopped up on the bed. The dog set to sniffing Lizzie's hands and licking her arms. The collar said, Lizzie and Liz(the girl) looked at the ball of fluff.  
  
"So we have the same name huh?" she wondered aloud and got up to find David.  
  
She searched around, and finally found her way into his room. The walls had pictures of him and his dog. Liz(the dog) had followed her into the room and curled up in his closet. David's room wasn't dirty, it was, in fact, a lot like Gordo's room used to be. Lizzie let curiosity take over her. She walked around the room, pausing to look and touch certain objects. Something caught her eye, it was a photograph, framed in a beautiful carved heart. She gasped and took a step backwards, nearly tripping over the dog, which had emerged from the closet.  
  
It was a class photo from Hill Ridge, California. The kids were about thirteen, everyone looked their best and everyone was smiling. Everyone that is, except for a blond girl on the end of the second row. She had her lips pressed against the cheek of a young boy. A boy with dark curly hair , deep blue eyes and a very goofy grin on his face. Gordo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just write and you review, so an update I can do!  
  
© Ilona (Thewerret) 2004  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Ch4 Set in Stone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hey guys! Again thanks for the reviews! I just tried to shave my cat! It was hilarious, He went ballistic and tried to maul the dog. This isn't the end of the story if you were wondering There is more!  
  
~thewerret ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 4~ Set in Stone  
  
The floor creaked outside, along the hall. Lizzie (the dog) bounded towards the open door and disappeared to the words "Good Girl! How's my girl?" Liz flinched at the sound of David's voice. She tore her eyes away from the photo and waited for him to come into view by his door. She saw his feet first before the door framed his whole body. Their eyes met and David smiled.  
  
"Hey watcha doing?" he asked softly. Lizzie's eyes automatically flicked to the picture and Dave followed her glance. His face paled and he seemed to notice that Liz wasn't smiling at him.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. David took a step closer, his hands stretched towards her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Lizzie sobbed. "How could you lie to me?" she was crying freely, and was glad she hadn't put any makeup on today.  
  
"Liz," his voice was calm and the old Gordo showed through.  
  
"Don't Gordo!" Lizzie whispered and pushed past him into the hall.  
  
David stood where he was, not moving as he heard the front door slam. The knife of guilt was thrust into his chest and twisted around several times. He had lost the most important thing in his life. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. He had ruined his chances with her.  
  
Lizzie stood outside the house, wondering where to go. Thinking back, she remembered the boathouse that they had passed in the hummer. Liz walked along the road and onto Shadybrook. She walked for a while and waited for the traffic to change on route 1. The lake was just ahead and Lizzie sprinted the last few steps.  
  
The boathouse was white with a black stone roof that sloped almost onto the ground. She clambered up the roof and dangled her feet over the edge. She sat there for who knows how long, watching the ducks swim around in circles and chomp on stale bread that little children threw to them. On the other bank, she could see a bike path. Families rode back and forth along the small dirt trail. It was about lunchtime and most of the families had driven off. Lizzie sat where she was, secretly hoping that Gordo was looking for her. Her cell phone rang and Lizzie noticed Miranda's number on screen. She pressed talk and listened to her friend.  
  
"So how are you?" Miranda cheerfully burst out.  
  
"Awful," Lizzie felt the tears coming on again. She didn't need her eyes any more puffy than they were now.  
  
"Huh?" Miranda could be really clueless sometimes.  
  
"David lied to me!" Lizzie felt the wetness on her cheeks.  
  
"Gordo didn't lie to you he just-" she trailed off realizing her mistake.  
  
"How did you know who he was?" Lizzie was suspicious of her friend "I want the truth!"  
  
"He and I have kinda been in contact through the phone since you left for NJ! See I was trying to set the two of you up and I guess it didn't work. When you didn't recognize him, I told him to let you go to him with your feelings. He really loves you Liz-" the blond had stopped listening. She pressed the end button and hung up on her friend in Cali.  
  
Someone sat down next to her on the roof and dangled her feet over also. It was Courtney. She had piled her black hair into a really messy bun. She was wearing a thin, short black dress. Her feet were bare and her skin was milky white.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Courtney smiled.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, trying to hide her eyes.  
  
"I see you figured out who he is!" she commented and Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why am I the only one surprised by his real identity?" Lizzie whispered and Courtney laughed.  
  
"Well, most of the world knows who he is because he always talks about you. He told a bunch of us how his friend Miranda had come up with a really clever plan, in which you were being sent here. Apparently she knew you loved him and that he loved you! She was just trying to help. But he had changed more than you had expected, and couldn't remember who he was. Understand?" Courtney spoke every word fast; her mouth went a mile a minute.  
  
Lizzie nodded and stayed where she was as Courtney got to her feet and left. The day passed and families came and went. Lizzie never noticed David "Gordo" Gordon standing by his bike, watching the wind lazily toy with her hair. She had taken it out of her braids and her hair was flying in the air's grasp, wrapping round her face and flying loose. He stood in the shadow of the trees all day, until the tree shadows and the night couldn't be distinguished. Lizzie had curled up on the roof, looking out towards the water. Gordo couldn't take it anymore; he climbed up behind her and gently stroked her hair. Without thinking, Lizzie leaned into the caress. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and the couple sat like that all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun found Liz asleep in Gordo's embrace, her breathing heavy and even. A slight drizzle of rain was slowly falling on the two and her eyes fluttered open. Gordo smiled at her and she leaned back against him, grinning too. The heavens opened up and the rain fell in torrents. Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder boomed after it. Liz hid her head in Gordo's chest. Storms were always her weak spot. The loud noises and the cold water, in California, wind would sweep through the grasses making everything even colder.  
  
Gordo laughed at her fear and tilted her head out to the water. They were both drenched to the skin, and Lizzie hastily tried to cover her tank top as it became see-through while wet. Light plops of water created ripples in the lake and the rain felt warm and refreshing. She relaxed a little and enjoyed the feel of the air over her wet skin and steam actually started to rise from their bodies (a/n: it's so cool when that happens in Colorado! ^- ^). Ducks danced around the water, kicking their legs in a steady pattern that sent them forward quickly. Small pools and puddles formed on the roof as rain accumulated where people had carved their names. Gordo stood and helped Liz to her feet also. He leaned in a placed a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he whispered across her mouth and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. In response to his apology, Lizzie's arms snaked around his neck and she smiled into the kiss.  
  
It would have looked odd to any passerby, two teens wrapped in each other's arms on top of a boathouse roof in the middle of a thunderstorm, but Lizzie and Gordo had never felt better! Their body heat warmed them up and a cool breeze made them shiver against each other slightly. The rain began to stop, and the skies cleared. A rainbow stretched across the sky, it's colors brilliant and promising. Gordo pulled back gently,  
  
"There's something that I have to show you!" he chuckled and pulled her to the far right corner. A small heart was carved into the stone; in it were four perfect words,  
Lizzie and Gordo forever!  
  
The message was forever, it was set in stone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
me just write, you review, so an update I can do!  
  
(between u and me: this little ryme must work wonders! Mayb I have magic powers!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of ch. 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Ch5 don't leave me lonely

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Time~  
  
"I'm sorry!" he whispered across her mouth and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. In response to his apology, Lizzie's arms snaked around his neck and she smiled into the kiss.  
  
It would have looked odd to any passerby, two teens wrapped in each other's arms on top of a boathouse roof in the middle of a thunderstorm, but Lizzie and Gordo had never felt better! Their body heat warmed them up and a cool breeze made them shiver against each other slightly. The rain began to stop, and the skies cleared. A rainbow stretched across the sky, it's colors brilliant and promising. Gordo pulled back gently,  
  
"There's something that I have to show you!" he chuckled and pulled her to the far right corner. A small heart was carved into the stone; in it were four perfect words,  
  
Lizzie and Gordo forever!  
  
The message was forever, it was set in stone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
"I can't believe that it's this cold! In Summer!" Lizzie shivered, Gordo had wrapped a warm blanket around her and started a fire, but she was still freezing. His dog, Liz, bounded onto the velour couch next to Lizzie and placed her head in the blonde's lap. She let out a smile as a cup of steaming cocoa was handed to her. "Thanks!"  
  
"Anytime," Gordo mumbled and sat down on the other side of Lizzie, letting her lean against him.  
  
Gordo stroked her hair gently and they both listened to the radio. Ocean Avenue by yellowcard was playing in the background  
  
"Did you know about Miranda's plan?" Lizzie questioned, causing the boy to stiffen and shift uncomfortably. "What was her idea?" her voice was cold, void of meaning and emotion.  
  
Gordo let out a deep breath. He moved his arm from around Lizzie and stood up from the couch. Her eyes were betraying a mixture of hurt and anger. Gordo ran a shaky hand through his curls and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Miranda called me shortly after I left!" he sighs. "She said she knew everything and I had better fess up! When I didn't she went into a rage saying how I would never have another chance to tell you!"  
  
"Tell me what?" Liz questioned, tilting her head to the side. Gordo's body stiffens at her words and he ran another hand through his hair. She pouted her lips resigned to the fact that he wouldn't tell her... yet.  
  
"Nothing! Anyways, she decided to have your parents send you here to see me so that I could fix everything. You were supposed to recognize me!" A tear silently slid down his tan cheek and it was all Lizzie could do to not fling her arms around him.  
  
//you're mad at him remember? // She inwardly hissed and hugged one of the blue corduroy pillows to her stomach. All her self-control was eating away at her heart and she let out a quiet sob. Gordo turned, wiping away the saline, and bent to comfort his girl. Leaning down he wrapped her into a tight hug and murmured soothing words into her ear. To his surprise, Lizzie hoisted herself into his lap, crying freely into his chest. Gordo cradled her like a newborn infant and gently rocked her back and forth. Tears continued to slosh down Lizzie's cheeks and Gordo gently carried her to her room.  
  
Lizzie fell into an uneasy stupor, tossing and turning, causing Gordo to glue his eyes to her cover-laden form. Her forehead was burning up and he knew that she shouldn't have been outside in that rainstorm. He carefully measured her temperature against his hand, not wanting to wake her with the thermometer. Gordo was good at science and soon had a guesstimate of about 102.3. It was high, and high was bad.  
  
  
  
The street was quiet, no cars in sight. Lush, green grass surrounded the sidewalk and the new pavement fairly gleamed in the sun. Lizzie walked down the painted yellow line, hand firmly grasped in a boy's. The boy was of average height, around 5' 11" and had dark curly hair that was a flyaway mess. Just a little way down the road, the beach beckoned, the sand inviting a forbidden romp and waves daring a small kiss.  
  
Lizzie yanked on the boy's hand and they ran towards the sandy ground, dropping onto their backs and rolling towards the water. Wind whispered dangers that the couple ignored and the fluffy, white clouds blotted out the sun, but only for a moment. The boy stood, his eyes mirroring the ocean. Twin blue orbs staring into the deep brown ones. Lizzie blushed slightly but his gaze never faltered.  
  
"I love you!" Gordo whispered to her, wind whipping his hair into knots and tangles.  
  
Before she could reply, the sky darkened. Black, angry clouds smothered the sun and shadows were cast over the ground. The waves began to break upon the shore, as though intent on speeding up the process of erosion. Gordo's hand slipped out of hers and he began to shift and become smaller and smaller till he was nothing but a dot on the horizon.  
  
"NO!" Lizzie felt her scream being forced back down her throat and into her stomach where knots formed and small canyons were melded into her organ.  
  
She had lost him. He had slipped through her grasp... again. She wouldn't get another chance...ever. She had lost the most important game of all. The game of love.  
  
  
  
Lizzie's worried eyes opened onto darkness, so thick it was almost suffocating. That was until she realized that it was a warm fleece blanket. She felt the heat practically erupting out of her body and onto the bed. She was feeling like she was stuck in an inferno and so she threw off the covers. She struggled to sit up but her head was pounding and sweat dripped down her forehead. Gordo's eyes bored into hers and she could tell he was worried.  
  
//Why? //  
  
She wondered,  
  
// It's not like I'm sick or anything! I just have a hangover! //  
  
She nodded to herself before a thought crept back into the crevice of her mind.  
  
//I haven't been drinking! //  
  
"Open up!" Gordo's voice came from near her ear and the resounding sound cast spells of dizziness upon her. "Just lay down and open up!" Liz popped open her mouth and reluctantly took the thermometer under her tongue.  
  
Gordo reached out a cool hand and brushed her bangs away from her sweaty face.  
  
"Just as I thought!" he mumbled, removing the instrument from Liz's mouth when it beeped.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie whimpered, feeling week and sick, "I thought I had lost you!" her voice trembled and almost wrenched David Gordon's heart out at it's plaintive sound.  
  
"Liz, what are you talking about? I'm right here and I always will be! I love-" he was interrupted.  
  
"Don't!" Lizzie wailed, tears making their own small path down the smooth skin of her cheeks.  
  
Gordo gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Please don't say it Gordo! I don't want you to go!"   
  
Authors Note~  
  
Okay, I know that it is kinda short but oh well! I have a splitting headache and it's Easter! I'll update more soon! I hope that this was in character and if not I'll blame it on Lizzie's fever! Hahaha! However she will be fine and my darling Gordo won't catch anything!  
  
LiLwhitegurl89~ I'm glad that you liked the story so far! And I'm glad that you like –no- love the last chapter! I hope I kept up the good work! **kneels on ground and prays**  
  
Stace~ thanks! I just wish you wrote some stories so that I could leave smashing **crash** review for you too! **takes a bow**  
  
misskitty45~ it is emotional and romantic isn't it! Hooray for L/G romance! **flings rose petals in the air**  
  
I-luv-roswell~that is sweet huh! almost makes you think of chocolate! **passes around chocolate peace bunny and takes a bite**   
  
Tanguay40~ So I guess Hogwarts is out of the picture then huh? **pouts** wait that means I can stay here and write more L/G romances! **blows trumpet**  
  
GilmoreGrrl~ thanks! Don't you just wish your life could be like L/G romance stories! **looks pensive (whatever that means)**  
  
I just write and you review So an update I can do!  
  
~ilona and Gordo! 


End file.
